


Drunken Shiro

by darksnakedreaming



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drunkenness, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: Hitsugaya gets drunk, and Matsumoto takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some notebooks of fanfiction from when I was in high school(ten years ago, when did I get so old?) and decided to revamp and finish them, so enjoys :)

Matsumoto wandered around the Soul Society, searching for her missing captain. As she searched, she wandered into squad eleven's barracks. A drunken squad member stumbled by, nearly crashing into her as he passed. “Mornin' Cap'n. Bootiful day out, izzn' it?”

 

“I'm a lieutenant, and it's nearly midnight.”

 

The man saluted, burped, and then fell flat on his face. Matsumoto shook her head and walked on, grumbling to herself. “Why is everyone in this squad always drunk?”

 

She turned a corner and was greeted by the sight of the squad eleven dorm, several men already passed out in front of it and a few left still drinking. Among them was Hitsugaya, staring blankly ahead as he took a swig from a jug. Matsumoto knelt next to her captain, gently taking the jug from his hands. “I think you've had enough, Captain.”

 

“Really? Cuz I don' think I've had nearl-” He fell silent, falling forward into Matsumoto's arms. She sighed, maneuvering Hitsugaya until she could pull his arms around her shoulders and hook her arms under his knees. He would resent being carried this way(like a sleeping child) if he ever found out about it, but as late as the night had gotten, she was sure there would be no witnesses to tease him about it.

 

Rangiku got to her feet, settling her young captain against her back, and trudged back to the squad ten barracks. Fortunately, her assumption about no one being around to see Hitsugaya in this state was right, and she made it back to his quarters without incident. She let herself in, carrying him to his bedroom and easing him down onto his futon, which was still rolled out from the night before. She covered him with his blanket, then retreated into his main room, stretching out in front of the door so he'd have to wake her if he wanted to leave. Several minutes passed before she finally fell asleep.

 

~

 

He was too far away. He was always too far away, too ignorant, too young...

 

He hadn't been able to stop Aizen, though he suspected the man for a long time before acting on his instincts. And now, he was too far away, too slow, to stop Hinamori as she drew her zanpakto. Tears streamed down both their faces, she couldn't stop herself, and he would be too late to help her.

 

Hinamori plunged her sword into her chest, the blade piercing through her torso to stain the back of her hakama with blood.

 

Too far, too slow, too late...

 

Hitsugaya's heart lodged in his throat as he screamed. “No! Momo!”

 

~

 

Rangiku bolted upright as Hitsugaya's scream filled the air, scrambling for the door to his bedroom. The captain thrashed on his futon, still asleep and drenched with sweat. Matsumoto knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder to rouse him. “Captain! Captain Hitsugaya! Wake up!”

 

The young captain bolted upright, and would have smashed his head into Rangiku's if she hadn't dodged in time. He looked around wildly, his eyes wide. “When did I... What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm sorry, Captain, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave you by yourself today.”

 

“Today...” The one year anniversary of the death of his childhood friend. Slain by her own hand yes, but at the behest of Aizen's will.

 

Hitsugaya curled in on himself, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, hiding his face from view as tears welled in his eyes. He didn't resist when his lieutenant wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders, leaning into her comforting hold as he wept silently.

 


End file.
